


marked man

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe - Mafia, F/M, Kiss of Death, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: As Faulnak's executioner, Sinara's taken out many people who received the Kiss of Death through the years.





	marked man

Sinara watched warily as Faulnak and Kasius ate, their conversation rife with things not said.

She knew Kasius did a lot of things his elder brother did not approve of; not least of all because one of those things was sleeping with Faulnak’s own personal executioner.

Kasius was foolish enough to trust her with most of his secrets. She was foolish enough to keep them.

That did not mean no one else would inform on him. Faulnak could find out about his plans to topple him at any moment.

They were not ready to put them in motion yet.

She vaguely wondered if she’d be killed with Kasius or if her involvement was the well-kept secret she thought it was.

The brothers finished their meal, got to their feet and said their goodbyes.

Faulnak firmly grasped Kasius’ shoulders, his wide, terrified eyes met Sinara’s as Faulnak leaned in and pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks.

She’d seen this happen with many a traitor. She’d put down many a traitor.

Faulnak looked to her and her heart sank. But then he only gave her the same nod he always did and turned to the door.

Her gaze stayed fixed on Kasius as she reached for her gun.

Faulnak did not look back as the gunshot rang out.

He did spin around at Kasius’ gasp.

Sinara always, always shot them in the head if not instructed to draw it out, giving them no time to make any sort of sound.

And Maston hadn’t had time to make a sound. Faulnak made a move for his gun. He got no chance to make a sound, either.

“Well,”Kasius said, voice only the slightest bit shaky,“Now what?”

Sinara shrugged.“You’re the smart one. Make a new plan, and make it quick.”


End file.
